Lord of the Fairies
by Lord Revan Flame
Summary: Lucy was betrayed by her team, her friends. They kicked her out for Lisanna. Her life started to crumble around her until she met a man. A man who was an old Fairy Tail member who has come seeking help. An evil he failed to stop is about to unleash the end of days and they will have to stand together to stop it. (Not LucyxOC)


**Hello viewers of Fairy Tail fanfictions**

**I got this idea after reading several Lucy gets betrayed stuff**

**Kinda stealing some ideas, not much**

**Lucy: WHAT!**

**Me: Don't worry, it'll be fine**

**Other Authors: I don't think so**

**Me: Oh, DARK LIGHTNING!**

***Shoots purple lightning from finger tips***

**Other Authors: Ow**

**Me: Now, shall we begin?**

* * *

Unknown POV

20 Years Ago

"You understand that if you take this job, you might not come back," Makarov said to me.

"I know, that's why I'm taking it," I stated as I packed my belongings, "If I do comeback, my name will be spoken in reverend tones or in terrified whispers."

"So that's what this is about, GLORY," he yelled and stood in my way as I was about to leave.

"NO, it's about me taking on a mission no one else will," I stated, "I may be arrogant at times, stubborn even, but this mission is a life or death situation for every single being in Fiore."

Makarov nodded and stepped out of my way.

"Come back," he said and I nodded.

* * *

Lucy POV

Present

"GUYS," I yelled as I entered the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"Hi Lucy," Mirajane greeted and I waved.

"Why hello Lucy, what's the problem," Erza asked as she ate her strawberry cake.

"Well I'm running out of jewels," I said, blushing in embarrassment, "I was wondering if we could go on another mission?"

"I'd love to go," she said, "Don't know about the other two though."

She looked at Natsu and Gray who were butting heads again.

"What's the matter dragon breath, scared of some ice," Gray said to Natsu.

"Nah ice queen, just thought you could use some heat," he said and they glared at each other before Erza coughed.

They immediately put their arms around each other and started pretending to be friends.

"That's more like it," she said and continued to eat her strawberry cake.

I just stared at them for a moment before holding up a job offering.

"So anyway, this job wants us to clear a town of some evil monsters," I said and they looked at each other.

"Sure," they said.

* * *

1 Week Later

"Ow," I said as I got out of the hospital bed. It had taken us one whole week to finish the quest and I had gotten beat up, hard. I managed to make it out of the hospital and by then the pain had subsided. I walked all the way back to my apartment at Fairy Hills and got cleaned up.

"Wonder what everyone else is doing," I thought as I walked towards the guild hall.

I stopped when I came to a crowded street.

"This'll take me hours to get through," I muttered and looked around for a detour.

Sure enough, there was another street on my right towards the mountains on the right of Magnolia. I walked down it and saw fewer people walking, there were some vendors down the street, but not to many. I eventually came to a street next to a patch of trees and beyond that were the mountains.

I smiled at the view, but then I noticed a small glimmer on the mountain. I squinted my eyes to see it better and saw a large homestead like building on the a small mountain.

"Never seen that before, should ask Master about that," I said and continued on my way to Fairy Tail. I stepped through the large gate and opened the door to see everyone inside.

"Hi Lucy," Lisanna greeted and I waved to her.

I kept walking towards the Team Natsu table, but stopped when I heard them talking.

"Man, Lucy was kinda a third wheel on that mission," Natsu said and I felt my heart crack.

"Natsu there are three of us, she'd be the fourth wheel," Gray said, "But he's right, she was kinda an extra weight."

I listened in disbelief, they can't be talking about me like that, can they?

"I don't know, I like her, but she seems to be dragging us down a bit," Erza said as she ate her cake, not giving d*** about me and I felt my heart break.

That's when Happy noticed me.

"LUCY," he yelled and landed on my shoulder, "Lucy, what's wrong, why're you crying?"

"Hey Lucy, we were just talking about you," Natsu said.

"Yeah, I heard," I stated as tears continued to slide down my face, "Do you really think I'm worthless?"

"Yeah, kinda, actually yeah," Gray said, "You've been dragging us down for a while now."

"I thought we were a team," I said and he shrugged.

"We were actually thinking on asking Lisanna to join, she is an S-Class wizard after all," Erza said and fate probably hated me because Lisanna came over.

"You guys talking about me," she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, we were wondering if you wanted to join Team Natsu," Erza asked.

"That'd be great," she said, "I'd get to go with all of you on job!"

"Not all of us," I muttered, but she heard me.

"What do you mean, Lucy," she asked.

"We're going to replace her with you," Natsu said, happily but Lisanna had a look of horror on her face.

"What, but Natsu she's your friend," she said.

"Yeah, but she's weak and she's been dragging us down for a while now," he said and more tears poured out of my eyes, "So do you want to join us on our next job, we're going to go take an S-Class job!"

"No," Lisanna said, "I can't replace a friend."

She walked away and I felt some happiness in my heart, but then I saw everyone else's expression. They were angry, furious.

"Lucy, you should leave," Erza said.

"What," I asked.

"You just made Lisanna leave," Natsu said, "Just because she's not replacing you doesn't mean we can't kick you out."

I turned around, tears flowing like waterfalls and walked towards Master Makarov's office, then opened the door to see him looking at a magazine with a female wizard on it. He didn't notice me until I coughed and he yelped as he saw me.

"I wasn't doing what ever you saw," he said with a forced smile.

"Master," I said with a cracked voice and he looked at me confused.

"What's wrong Lucy," he asked.

"The others, they called me weak and worthless," I said and his jaw dropped slightly.

"Now, I'm sure you misheard them," he said.

"No, I asked them myself for their opinions and they all agreed, I'm weak to them," I stated and started crying.

"Lucy, stop crying," he said, "Your a strong woman, don't let them tell you otherwise."

"Yes, Master," I said and started thinking, "Master, I was wondering if I could leave for a while, to train."

"If it will clear your head," he said and I nodded at him before leaving.

"Why would they do this to me," I thought as I walked towards my apartment.

"AH," I heard someone scream and looked down an alley to see a man in a large, black leather trench coat with a hood over his head holding a man by his throat against a wall.

"WHERE IS HE," he yelled, "WHERE'S THAT B******!?" **(Batman reference)**

"I don't know," the man yelled, sweat dripping off of him as he feared for his life.

"Hey," I yelled and the man turned to me.

"This is none of your concern child, leave," he ordered, but I stood my ground.

"No," I said and he sighed.

"You can't stop me, so there is no worries," he said and smashed the guy into the wall, "You sold your merchandise to him, so where is he!?"

"I don't know, I swear," he said, but the man didn't stop interrogating him.

"Stop," I said and he ignored me, "I said STOP!"

I swung my whip at him and it caught his left arm. He looked at me and I pulled, causing him to drop the merchant. I ran up and kicked him, but he caught my leg and swung me into a wall. I groaned as I got up and looked at him as he grabbed the merchant again.

"I will let you live if you tell me where he is, if not then I will end your life," he stated and pulled out a large sword. It had an intricate design, strange markings covered parts the blade and there seemed to be conduits of magic energy running along it.

The man stared at him with fear in his eyes and said, "He's, he is in Crocus."

"Thank you," he said and moved the sword away from him.

"Your letting me live," he asked.

"I am a man of honor, not a man of deceit," he stated and the merchant ran away.

"What just happened," I asked and he held out his hand to me.

"I just got the information I needed," he said as I took his hand.

"But he was an innocent merchant," I said.

"Yes, but he sold his merchandise to a guild that is anything, but innocent," he said.

"A dark guild," I said and he nodded.

"So who are you," I asked.

"I am a wizard, like you," he said and I looked at him, quizzically.

"How did you know," I asked.

He pointed at the ground where my Celestial keys were.

"Must have dropped them when we fought," I thought in my mind.

"So why are you here," I asked.

"Well to gather information and to ask for aid from the guild that resides here," he said and I stiffened.

"Fairy Tail," I said and he nodded, "I'm one of them."

I held up my hand and showed him the symbol on the back of my hand.

"Oh, well that makes things easier," he said.

"Not really," I said, "I was just kicked out of my team."

"Why," he asked.

"They said I was weak and worthless," I said and he stared at me, a look of disbelief on his face or so I thought since his hood cast a shadow that concealed his face except for his mouth and chin.

"Then lets go set things right," he said and started to walk to the guild hall.

"What, but-," I tried to say, but he cut me off.

"No buts kid, Fairy Tail is a proud guild and this action has tarnished it's reputation," he stated and I sighed before following him.

Soon we were in front of the large doors that was the entrance to the guild hall.

"Wew, they got an upgrade," he said as he opened the doors and all eyes were on us.

"Who the hell are you," Cana asked, lowering her barrel of alcohol.

"That is none of your concern, now where is Makarov," he asked.

"Why should we tell you," Gajeel asked, punching his fist into his hand.

"Because I must speak with him of an urgent matter," he said.

"I don't know, his scent's all wierd," Natsu said and Gajeel nodded.

"Show me to him or I will be forced to use extreme measures," he stated and they took that as a threat.

"mmediately, everyone charged him and I hid behind the doorway as they fought. Gajeel shot an iron dragon breath at him, but he dodged. Natsu used Fire Dragon Roar, but he jumped over the blast. Juvia shot a stream of water and Gray froze it along with sending an Ice Make Lance.

He pulled up his arm and a purple magic circle appeared before forming a glowing purple barrier in the form of a shield. It blocked their attack and then Wendy took the opportunity to use Wind Dragon Roar, but he side stepped and pulled up his fists.

Everyone charged at him, but he quickly dispatched everyone. Cana threw a dozen cards at him, but he pulled up his barrier and smacked her with it. Levy shot the word BULLET at him, but he dodged and covered her mouth before headbutting her.

This got Jet and Drow angry who attacked him with High Speed and Knuckle Plant. He jumped over five fist shaped vines that went under him and into Jet, then he grabbed Drow and threw him into Jet. Suddenly, three dragon roars headed for him and he held up his trench coat.

It was really big since he was able to cover himself completely with it. The Fire, Iron, and Wind dragon roars collided with his coat, but when the smoke cleared he was fine.

"What, but how," Wendy asked.

"Enchanted," he said in a mocking tone before running up in a blink of an eye and grabbing her by her arm, "Don't worry, I don't hurt children."

He threw her and she landed onto Mirajane behind the counter. Natsu and Gajeel ran at him with Fire Dragon's Iron Fist and Iron Dragon's Club. He dodged Natsu's punch and grabbed Gajeel's club. He threw Gajeel into Natsu, sending them flying onto the stage.

He jumped onto it and Gajeel got up.

"I always loved plays," the man stated and readied his fists while Gajeel used Iron Dragon Scales. He turned steel grey as metal scales encased him. He charged at the man, but he dodged it and grabbed his arm. He punched him in the face repeatedly before punching him one last time which sent him stumbling back.

He slammed his fists onto Gajeel's shoulders causing him to stumble even more and he took the chance to kick him in the stomach. He fell off the stage and the man was about to jump onto him when Elfman attacked him with his Beast Arm.

He was punched into a wall, but ducked underneath Elfman's next strike. He grabbed his arm and kicked him in the stomach before headbutting him and kicking his feet from under him. He walked out to the middle of the room where Happy tried to sneak up on him with a brick in his paws, but he swung his arm up and slapped him in the face, sending him onto the floor.

"Enough of this," he stated and suddenly, a magic circle appeared in his palm and he pointed his arm at everyone.

"Dark Powers, Dark Lightning," he yelled as purple arcs of lightning shot from his fingers and shocked everyone.

"I am stronger than any of you," he stated as he looked over the twitching members of Fairy Tail.

"Are you stronger than me," I heard a familiar voice say and saw Erza step up.

"I assume you are Erza Scarlet, the mighty Titania and Queen of the Fairies," he asked and she nodded, then requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor.

"Oh no," I said, "She'll kill him."

"Oh, so that's how we're going to play this," he said and smiled under his hood.

Suddenly, he began to glow a glowing purple and it faded to show him in large armor. Everyone who was conscious gasped when they saw him use requip.

"You used requip, that's... impossible," Erza gasped and he laughed.

"You will be quick to learn, I decide what is possible and what is not," he stated as he brought his sword out.

She gritted her teeth and charged at him, ten swords circling her. He held his sword up and blocked every strike before going on the offensive and pushing her back. Suddenly, he swung his sword in an arc and it shot a wave of energy at her.

It hit her and a large explosion ensued. Purple clouds of smoke floated in the air as Erza fell to the ground, exhausted and defeated.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE," a familiar voice yelled and we saw Makarov walk out of his office. His jaw dropped when he saw everyone on the ground moaning in pain and the guild hall nearly destroyed.

"WHO ARE YOU," he yelled as he turned into a giant.

I quickly ran and hid behind an upturned table as the man and Master Makarov stared off.

"Please, don't you remember me, Old Man," he said with a smirk and Master had a ghastly look on his face.

"That's not possible, you should be dead," he stated and the man laughed.

"Sorry to disappoint, Old Man," he said.

"The way he says that," I thought, "It's like he's talking to a friend."

"What happened to you," he asked the hooded man.

"It's a long story," he said.

"Wait, you know him," Natsu yelled.

"Why yes," Master stated as he turned back into a small old man, "He is one of us."

"What," everyone yelled, including me.

The man grinned under his hood and lifted it, revealing his perfectly combed, raven black hair. He was handsome and almost every girl in the guild was blushing. Then I saw his eyes, his irises were a glowing red as if magic energy coursed through them.

Then everyone gasped as they saw his right cheek. A purple Fairy Tale symbol was stamped on it.

"Who are you," Erza asked as she got up.

"All of you, meet Revan Flame," Makarov said, "The Lord of the Fairies."

"Lord of the Fairies," I gasped.

"That's a rumor," Gray said.

"No it is not," Master said, "Revan here disappeared 20 years ago on a job requested by the magic council."

"Then why are you back now," I asked.

"Because just recently I escaped from his base," he stated.

"You mean-," Master gasped.

"Yes," he said, shamefully, "I was unable to finish the job."

"What happened to you in those 20 years," Lisanna asked.

"They did things to me, experimented on me," he said and looked at himself.

That's when we noticed his physical features, he was taller than everybody else and he seemed to possess inhuman abilities. The way he fought was inhuman, his strength and agility along with his stamina.

"What can you tell us," Levy asked.

"I remember finding his base and beating his army, but then he tricked me into a prison cell and imprisoned me for those 20 years," he said, his voice turning cold and angry.

"That's horrible," Mirajane said.

"Well I assume you came here to get help," Master asked and he nodded.

"He plans on using a special black magic to destroy Fiore," he said, "and from the ashes he will build his empire."

"Well I'm in," Gajeel said.

"I'm not sure," Erza said, "I trust you,but if this man could beat you what hope is there."

"Well I don't know about everyone else, but I know you would stand no chance at defeating him," he stated, "Not after what you've done."

"Excuse me," she asked.

"Yes, excuse you for abandoning your friend," he stated in rage, "To call a friend weak is too stab them with a knife, to call them worthless is too strike them with a whip, and to abandon them is to disown a family member."

"How do you-," Erza asked, but cut herself off when she saw me, "She came to you?"

"No, she found me interrogating the man I got the information of my target's location from," he said.

"Well now that, that's over with, Revan where is he," Master asked before the two could go all out against each other.

"Crocus, the capital," he said, "Most likely gathering resources."

"Then we'll leave soon," he said, "We'll need everyone to beat him."

"Yes Master," we all said as he went took him to his office.

We all stood by the door, listening in on their conversation.

"Revan, we need to talk about what you did to them," Master said, "The way they were beaten, you could have brutally murdered them."

"I know," he said, "Like I explained, those experiments changed me, made me more enraged and stronger."

"But you don't like it," he said.

"No, everything feels wrong," he stated.

After a moment of silence the door opened and he came back out.

"So, who wants to share stories," Revan asked as he grabbed a chair, "It'll help us get to know each other."

"Fine, I was raised by a dragon," Natsu said, " Gray, your turn."

"What," he asked and everyone gestured for him to go.

"Fine, my village was destroyed by Deliora," he said.

"Deliora, the demon created by Zeref," he asked and he nodded.

"So anyway I was saved by an ice wizard named Ur-," Revan cut him off with a gasp.

"Ice Witch," he gasped and Gray stared at him with wide eyes.

"You knew Ur," he asked.

"Yeah, we were best friends up until we were teens," he explained.

"What happened," I asked.

"Well, we may have developed feelings for each other," he said with a blush on his face.

"Whoa, you guys... DATED," Gray yelled.

"For like a year or two... maybe longer," he said, "Can't remember how long, but we cut it off after a while."

"Did she make you train with her," he asked.

"D*** Ice Witch almost made me die of hypothermia twice because she made me strip in the snow," he said, "Of course she'd always reward me with a snuggle by the fireplace if I got through training."

"AH, sick," Gray yelled, "That's gross man!

"Sorry, got carried off," he said.

"Wait, that's where you got the habit from," I yelled and Gray nodded, but then he unexpectedly stripped.

"Dude, did you just strip in my house," Revan asked and Gray quickly grabbed his clothes, "Where is the crazy queen of ice anyway?"

"Gone," Gray said after he finished putting on his clothes and Revan just looked at him in disbelief.

"Ice Queen's gone," he said and started chuckling, "Crazy fool always did do the stupidest of things, how'd she go out?"

Gray was angry now, his fingers were curled into fists, but he answered him, "She used Iced Shell to trap Deliora, she saved millions of lives."

"Aw, so she died like she wanted too," he said, "Saving lives by sacrificing herself, may her soul rest in peace."

Gray seemed to calm down to his reaction and we all just sat there, in silence.

"So what about you," he asked Erza.

She stared at him hesitantly before speaking, "I was taken from my village to work as a slave to build the Tower of Heaven."

"Tower of Heaven, one of those dark mage R-Systems," he asked and she nodded.

"I managed to start a revolt and escape, then came here," she said.

"So how did you get here," Elfman asked him.

"Well it's a sad and happy story," he said.

"Why," I asked.

"I was a boy when my family was murdered," he said, "We traveled a lot and one day we were coming back to Magnolia when raiders caught us, they slaughtered my family and were about to get me if not for the passing group of people with wizards among them."

"What happened," Cana asked.

"Well they saved me and I came back to Magnolia, then Makarov took me in and trained me," he said, "I eventually made a team, it was me, Ur, and two others."

"What happened to the others," I asked and he sighed.

"We took a job, but in reality it was a trap set by dark mages to find some wizards to capture," he said, "We barely managed to make it out, but we lost one of our own."

"Who," I asked.

"His name was Khan Noonsingh, he was my friend and a skilled warrior," he stated, "After that our other comrade, Lisa Trevail left to be with her family and Ur moved back to the cold north, me being the love sick fool I was followed her."

"But you came back," Gray said.

"Yes, after we broke it off I trained with her for another year and returned to Fairy Tail," he said, "Became an S-class wizard when I was a young adult."

"Nice," Natsu said.

We just sat there after that, in silence again.

"Well, what now," Lisanna asked.

"Well I'm going back to my house, hopefully it's still standing," he said and got up.

"If you had an apartment at Fairy Hills it's probably been taken," I said.

"Oh, I don't live in Fairy Hills, any of you seen the homestead on the mountains," he asked and I remembered the small house I saw.

"That's where you live," I asked and he nodded.

"Secluded and close to town, it's perfect," he said and got up, "It's a family heirloom since my family's been in Magnolia since it was founded."

"Now, who wants to come along," he asked and I shrugged and got up along with everyone else.

We all followed him out of town and up a path that came to a large homestead. He kicked open the door and walked in.

"Lost the keys when I got captured," he muttered as he went up some stairs while we gaped at everything.

It was magnificent, everything was so nice like when I lived back home.

"How'd you get all this stuff," Wendy asked as she observed a mounted sword.

"I collect spoils of battle and like to buy the eccentric things," he said.

"Well this is impressive," Erza said, examining his spoils of battle.

"Yes well I need to clean this place, bunch of dust everywhere," he said as he brushed some dust away on a table.

"I can help with that," I said and summoned Virgo, "Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

She appeared and Revan looked wide eyed at my pink haired spirit.

"And who might this pretty lady be," he said and I face palmed.

"Of course you'd be like everyone else at the guild," I grumbled, "This is Virgo, one of my Celestial spirits."

"She can clean my house," he asked and I nodded.

"Princess, do you need me to assist you," she asked and I nodded.

"Can you help us clean up Mr. Flame's homestead," I asked and she nodded.

"Yes Princess," she said and went to work, then we started too.

In less than an hour we finished and the whole place was sparkling clean. We were sitting in the couches and chairs in his living room while he made something to eat.

"This place is nice," Wendy said as she swung her legs off of a chair while Carla sat on the head of it.

"I kinda like it," Gajeel said, observing some swords.

"Thanks for the comments," Revan said as he came in with a large tray.

He set it on the table in the middle of the room and lifted the cover to show an enormous plate full of different foods.

"AW," Natsu and Happy gasped in awe.

We immediately dug in, grabbing different foods with spoons, forks, chopsticks, or our bare hands. Soon the plate was bare and we were all groaning in pleasure from the delicious meal we just had.

"That was amazing," Natsu said.

"Thanks," Revan said, "Learned how to cook from Lisa, she made the best food ever."

"Well now that we're done eating, can I ask you some questions," Erza asked and he shrugged.

"Okay, well what kind of magic do you use," she asked.

"Dark Magic," he said and we all gasped.

"You use black magic," Gray said.

"No, Dark Magic, there's a difference," he said, "Black magic is outlawed while Dark magic is a forgotten form which is very powerful, but very difficult to use."

"Then how do you have it," Natsu questioned.

"The experiments he used on me gave me the ability to use Dark magic," he said, "I learned how to control it and use it."

"If it's dark magic, shouldn't you be able to control shadows and stuff," Natsu asked and Revan laughed.

"Yes, but that's a more advanced form," he said, "The Dark Magic I use was fused with my original magic and allowed me to us Dark Lightning and many other forms of it."

"What was your original magic," Erza asked.

"I used Energy Magic," he said, "It allows me to gather energy within my body and utilize it in different ways."

"What kind of ways," I asked.

"I could expel it in beams of energy," he said, "Or it small to large bolts."

"So you could shoot lasers," Levy asked and we all looked at her, "Well it is the technical term."

"Well yes," he answered, "I guess I can."

"You still shoot lasers," Natsu asked.

"Yeah, but it takes a lot more magic than it usually would," he said.

"So where did you get that trench coat," Erza asked.

"I bought it after I escaped, then enchanted it later on," he answered her.

"What was your team name," Natsu asked.

"Natsu," Gray yelled and he shrugged.

"What," he asked.

"It's okay," Revan said, "We were the Dark Knights, the warriors from the shadows."

"Oh yeah, I heard of you guys," I said, "One of the best team of wizards in Fiore."

"Yes, well we had a tendency to destroy things while on the job," he said.

"Reminds me of the old days," I thought, "Which was a week ago."

"So I guess we should head back home," Happy said, "It's been a long day."

"Agreed," Erza stated and she walked out of the homestead, then everyone else followed.

I was about to leave when Revan grabbed my arm.

"Lucy Heartfilia, correct," he said and I looked at him, wide eyed.

"How do you-," I asked, but he laughed.

"I've been catching up on recent events, heard about the attack on Magnolia by Phantom Lord," he said, "Believe it or not they tried to recruit all my life."

"Wow," I said, "So why did you stop me?"

"Because I need to talk with you," he said and I looked at him, "I trust you more than I trust any of them, I need you to keep a secret."

"What," I asked.

"The man we are hunting, his name is Shocktro Waveren," he said, "He was a friend of mine, until he decided to lose all emotion and become a man of good as he says, everything he does is for the greater good."

"The greater good," I asked.

"Yes, he believes that his experiments, his work, all the inhumane things he has done is for the better," he said, a sad tone in his voice.

"Wait, what happened to your third teammate," I asked, remembering her, "Lisa Trevail, right?"

"Lisa, I don't know," he said, "Haven't seen her in decades, I suppose she's moved on in life."

"Hm," I said, "Well I should get going."

"Yes, well remember, my doors are always open if you need advice," he said and I nodded at him before leaving.

* * *

**Done**

**Hope you liked this story**

**I loved writing it**

**Review, Favorite, Follow  
****(Preferably All of the Above)**

**Lord Revan Flame, signing off**


End file.
